Here's To New Beginnings
by VampQueenX
Summary: After moving halfway across the country to a new school due to her dad's new promotion at work, and meeting the strange band mates of Marceline and The Scream Queens, Bonnibel Buchman finds that starting over again may not be as hard as it seems. AU (Rated T for swearing and flashbacks that may cause triggers.)
1. Chapter 1

**_Prologue:_**

"Damn it, Bongo!" Keila shrieked as she ran out of the apartment's master bedroom to chase after the tall mustached man, temporarily forgetting about the mess she assumed the drummer made in the bedroom both girl's shared. "I'm gonna fucking kill you!"

"It wasn't me this time, Ki! I Swear!" The hairy teen shouted down the narrow hallway leading to the living room, disturbing a majority of the other tenants in the building in the process.

"Bongo, Keila, shut up! You're gonna get us kicked out of this place _again_ if you don't cut it out! I mean don't you guys remember the last time you did this? Marceline was ready to _slaughter_ you guys after that!" Guy screamed at the two.

"Geez G, since when were you such a hypocrite?" Bongo questioned jokingly as he continued avoiding the small yet deadly guitarist known as Keila.

"For the last time, Bongo, it's _Guy_, not G. And secondly I-"The muffled sound of jangling keys interrupted the trios antics and made them all freeze instantly.

"Oh, no, it's Marceline." They all whispered feeling panicked as they all frantically tried to find a place to sit and look somewhat natural. The lock on the apartment's door clicked, allowing the lead member of Marceline and The Scream Queens to enter the apartment.

"Hey guys, I'm home." The somewhat tall, pale girl announced as she reached the kitchen and started putting away the newly bought groceries. A chorus of fearful "Heys!" and "'Sups?" filled the small apartment as Guy, Bongo and Keila impatiently waited for any indication that Marceline heard their loud antics.

"What happened to you guys? You all look like you were chased by an axe murderer or something while I was gone." The rocker girl inquired as she put the last grocery away.

"I guess you could say tha- Ow! What the hell, Ki?" Bongo yelped as Keila nudged him in the side sharply. Marceline looked at the three of them accusingly.

"Uh… Ok then. Well I'm going into my room now. "The singer said as she turned the knob to the biggest bedroom.

"Ok!" Keila replied putting on the most innocent face she could muster.

"Uh-huh." Marceline muttered as she closed the door to her room.

"Well, that was a close one, yeah?" Bongo asked, relieved as he lay back in his favorite pale grey recliner chair.

"Yeah." Guy and Keila replied, mimicking the actions of Bongo but in their own favorite chairs. After a couple minutes of the three of them reliving the day's events in their heads and thanking whatever higher being there was that they didn't get caught, Guy suddenly snapped up in his chair and looked at the other two with a worried expression.

"Uh, wasn't the mess that started this whole thing in yours _and _Mar- Mar's room, Keila?"

"Fuck," was all the short girl could say before the door to the room both girls shared flew open and an angry looking Marceline stormed out.

"Alright_. _Who. Did. It?" The enraged teen ground out between her teeth, referring to the large mess she found in her room.

"She [He] did it!" The trio yelled, each pointing at someone else. Marceline sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose with her thumb and index finger.

_'This is gonna take a while.'_ She thought as the rest of her band mates began shouting what happened in their own perspectives.

**_Alright, guys! That was the prologue of _****HTNB's! ****_Please review and let me know what y'all think _**:)**_ If I get enough reviews telling me to continue this then I will try to update as soon as possible. _**

**_Thanks for reading and as always stay lovely!_**

_**-xQueen**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 1: _**

**_Bonnie's POV:_**

* * *

A light, gentle breeze found its way through the small crack Richard left in the slightly open passenger window. It blew past his messy ginger locks, hitting my own, causing the strands to fly off in many different directions. Sighing, I picked up my dark grey beanie and slipped it on my head in a lame attempt to tame them. When it didn't work, I took it off and continued staring out my window at the unfamiliar state that would now be my family's new home. My dad turned into the nearest cul-de-sac and pulled into the driveway in front of the house on the left.

The house was pretty nice compared to the apartment the three of us shared back in California. It was a whitish cream in color, with dark grey tiles on the roof and white outlines around the windows and pillars that seemed to stand guard in front of the also white front door. A window sat in all four corners of the house, a fifth one was placed above the front door, a small half circle sat just above it. Also, a small garden sat carefully by either side of the stairs that led up to the front deck. To put it simply, it was probably one of the prettiest houses I've seen within my 15 years of life, and from the look on Richard's face when he got of the car, I could say it was to him too.

The door to the driver's side of the car opened up, letting my smiling dad out. He closed the door and walked over to me and Richard, putting an arm around both of our shoulders.

"Well," my dad chimed, his deep voice booming, causing some of the birds nearby to fly off in fear. "Welcome to our new home."

* * *

I lifted my hand up to my forehead and wiped off the sweat that lingered under my fringed bangs. Standing up on my tiptoes, I looked out the window to see if there was anything else in the truck that needed to be brought in. Luckily, there wasn't. All I could see was Richard and Dad talking to each other on the front porch. Relieved that there was nothing left to do, I sighed contently and trudged up the small flight of stairs to my new bedroom.

Unopened boxes were strewn about the room, some in piles and others by themselves. I nudged the box closest to me with my foot and gently closed the door behind me. After pushing a lock of sweaty hair behind my ear, I searched my room for the box labeled clothing. After finding it at the bottom of a giant tower of boxes (figures, right?), I took the scissors on the table next to it and cut open the top. I stripped out of the clothes that currently clung to my body and took out the first tank top and pair of shorts I could find. I threw the gross sweaty clothes in a pile by the door and put on the clean new ones. Once satisfied with my appearance, I opened my door and walked down the stairs to the kitchen.

Praying to a god that I don't believe in, I prayed that there was any sort of decent food lingering within the small kitchen. Luckily, there was a box of pizza on the counter that my dad insisted on getting during our trip here. '_Thank Glob.' _ I thought as I pulled open the small white box and took out a slice of my favorite pizza. Richard and Dad walked in a little after, laughing at a joke one of them said before coming in the house. By the time we were all content with the way the house looked, it was already almost 10:30 and since we had to register for our new school in the morning, we all said our farewells and went off to our separate rooms. As I lay down on my bed, thoughts began to violently race through my head. Some of them including:

_'What if I don't find any friends this year? What if my old friends forget about me?_ (And) _What's everyone here going to do when they find out what I am?'_ I sighed and looked up at the ceiling. After thinking a little bit longer, I groaned quietly in frustration of the unknown and rolled onto my side_. 'I guess I'll have to just wait and see. Won't I?'_

* * *

**_Alright guys! That was the first official chapter of HTNB's. I think I already have an idea of how I want this story to go so updating this shouldn't be so difficult. I'd also like to thank CalmMango for the first review :) _**

**_Anyways, thanks for reading and as always, stay lovely!_**

**_-xQueen_**


End file.
